


And there's light too

by cuneifire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuneifire/pseuds/cuneifire
Summary: Italy attempts to convince Germany of the benefits of olive groves. Reluctantly, Germany agrees.





	And there's light too

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure my default state of being is short, pointless Germany/Italy fluff. I'm also not sure why I wrote a fanfic based around olive groves.  
> One day I swear I'll actually write something serious and historical for this pairing.  
> ...Today is not that day.

Italy nearly trips on the root of an olive tree as he runs over to Germany, stumbling as one knee hits the bright green grass before getting back up.

                “Germany! Germany! Do you like the olive grove?” He smiles as Germany looks his way, staring out at the wide expanses of olive trees surrounding him.

“Uh- yes, Italy, it’s quite nice.” Germany said in that voice he always did when Italy did something he wasn’t used to, the _what is this crazy Italian going on about_ voice that was only half commanding and more confused than anything else.

                “Have you tried any of the olives?”

“Uh- yes. Why do you ask?”

                Italy skipped forwards (taking care not to trip over another root) before leaning to stand in front of Germany, smiling as he looked up at Germany’s confused expression. “Because they’re delicious, of course!”

Germany looked like he was about to protest. “Italy, I believe yours tastes vary greatly from mine. I tried an olive from the tree and it-“

                “Germany, you had one from the _tree_?”

Germany nodded as if that were obvious.

                “Oh Germany, you don’t eat the olives off the tree! They taste bitter and awful and like nothing that belongs in pasta if you do it like that! Here-“ Italy swooped down to pick up one of the sun dried olives lying at Germany’s feet, pressing it into Germany’s hand and lifting the other nation’s hand up to his mouth.

“Try it! It tastes so much better like this!”

                Germany kept looking at him like that, the crazy Italian look, and Italy’s smile fell a bit. “Please, Germany? Won’t you try it? I eat your wurst so much I don’t know what good food is and I only complain about half of the time!”

This didn’t seem to do much to convince Germany, though, so Italy took matters into his own hands, taking back the olive from Germany. “Open your mouth, Germany!”

“What?” Germany seemed affronted, frowning, which made something in Italy’s chest fall a bit. Why was Germany frowning? The weather was beautiful, the olives were tasty, the sun was warm, and Italy was here with him- Germany wasn’t unhappy about that, was he? Did he only like miserable storms and rain like England? He hadn’t properly tried the olives- how could he not like them? Olives were delicious!

                Or did he not like Italy? Italy bit his lip at that, he hoped Germany liked him- they were friends, weren’t they?

He left those thought for later when he smiled at Germany again, hoping Germany was just a bit confused.

“Try it, please!”

                “I- Oh, alright. I can see you won’t give up any time soon.” Germany sighed and took the olive from Italy, biting it.

“Make sure you spit out the pit!”

                “Oh , right- I will.” Germany said, staring at him with that funny expression (not the crazy Italian one, a different one, on Italy saw a bit less), cheeks red (maybe he wasn’t used to the sun- Italy would have to do something about that).

Germany looked too pretty like that, light shining in his blue eyes in a way that reminded Italy a bit of the Amalfi Coast, blue and sparkling. So Italy reached out, running his finger over Germany’s lips with little thought, staring up at Germany’s stern expression with a smile.

                Germany almost choked on his olive.

“Germany, are you alright?” Italy said, panicked. Germany couldn’t die from choking on an olive, right? He was pretty sure that’d never happened.

                “Yes Italy, I am- I am fine.” Germany said, not looking all that fine, blushing and looking at him with wide eyes, spitting out the olive.

Italy frowned. He still wasn’t completely sure Germany wasn’t going to die from choking on an olive, but he seemed alright. But if he wasn’t choking…

“Was it really that bad?”

                “What are you saying- I – you just-“

“The olive didn’t taste good?”

                “It-“ Germany paused, staring at him for what felt like a long time.

“Italy, that olive was delicious. All of your food is.” Germany said, still looking at him with a mixture of the odd unusual expression and the crazy Italian one, looking as though someone had just told him he’d won a million euros.

                “Well, that’s good, isn’t it? Do you want another one?” Italy smiled at Germany again.

“I- don’t think that would be a good idea.” Germany stared at the ground, seeming to be happy to stare at the grass.

                “But Germany~” Italy whined, tilting Germany’s chin up to meet his gaze. “Don’t you like this?”

“Uh-“ Germany swallowed, the finally looked up from whatever he found interesting on the ground.

                “I think I’ll have another olive.”

“Alright!” Italy smiled as he grabbed Germany by the hand to go find more olives.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
